Notas de amor (one shot sesshome)
by LadyPoison
Summary: Cuando Kagome Higurashi ya no soporta sufrir por el amor que le tiene a su buen amigo Sesshomaru; decide desahogarse de la mejor manera que sabe:A través de la musica.


Levantó la vista de las partituras que tenía en la mano cuando la voz de su compañera de cuarto la llamó por quinta vez.

—Kagome, es viernes—. Le recordó como si eso fuera a hacerla cambiar de opinión—. Ven a divertirte con nosotros—. Pidió nuevamente con bastante insistencia.

La azabache que yacía sentada en su cama suspiro dándose por vencida, sabía que de no hacerlo Ayame sería capaz de llevársela a rastras.

—De acuerdo—. Accedió ganándose una sonrisa de la pelirroja—. Pero solo será un rato—. Condicionó para después levantarse e ir al armario en busca de algo que ponerse.

—Trato hecho—. Acepto la chica—. De todos modos no podemos llegar tan tarde, ya conoces las reglas. Tenemos hasta media noche.

Era cierto. Ambas estudiaban en el conservatorio de música Shikon. Era una escuela prestigiosa dentro y fuera de Japón, conocida también por su disciplina. El lugar tenía un sinfín de reglas y una de ellas era que los estudiantes solo podían salir del campus los fines de semana, pero debían volver a la media noche.

Por esa razón, cada fin de semana religiosamente la mayoría de los alumnos salían a divertirse por los alrededores y distraerse unas pocas horas de todo el estrés.

• • •

Entraron a un bar que estaba cerca del campus. El lugar estaba bastante lleno, y reconoció a bastantes estudiantes del conservatorio.

—Por aquí—. Dirigió su mirada hacia la fuente de esa voz y se topo con Sango, una compañera. La castaña estaba sentada en una de las mesas junto a otros compañeros.

Ambas chicas se acercaron y se sentaron.

—Pensamos que ya no vendrían—. Confesó Koga, el novio de Ayame mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

—Me costó convencerla —. Dijo la pelirroja recargando si cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

—Que mas da, ya están aquí—. Intervino Inuyasha restándole importancia—. Ahora solo falta el torpe de Sesshomaru—. A Kagome se le acelero el corazón al escuchar ese nombre.

Sesshomaru era el hermano de Inuyasha y un buen amigo suyo. Era dos años mayor que ella y lo conoció su primer día de clases. Aun podía recordar a la perfección ese día, estaba asustada ya que no conocía a nadie, y se sentía sola ya que tuvo que dejar a su familia y amigos, sin mencionar que estaba perdida. La escuela era enorme y no tenía idea de a donde ir, ahí fue cuando el llegó y de la nada se ofreció a guiarla. Desde ese día, se hicieron buenos amigos.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—. Escuchó a Inuyasha quejarse, pero no le presto atención hasta que escuchó una voz inconfundible.

—No es de tu incumbencia—. Replico con su usual tono serio. La azabache volteo la mirada con una sonrisa, que se borro al instante al ver que el chico no estaba solo.

Iba acompañado de su novia, Izumi... Sintió como su corazón se estrujaba y un hueco se formaba en su estomago. Estaba enamorada de él, pero el estaba con ella.

La pareja se sentó en la mesa y para su mala suerte quedaron justo frente ella.

—Hola, Sesshomaru—. Lo saludó aparentando normalidad—. No sabía que vendrías—. Comentó sin saber que mas que decir.

—Inuyasha no dejaba de molestar—. Comentó dedicándole una mirada de fastidio a su hermano menor. El peli plata iba a decir otra cosa, pero fue interrumpido por su novia.

—Cariño, hay que ordenar algo—. Dijo acercándose mas a él.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que eso solo era una excusa para que dejara de hablarle. Sabía que no le caía bien a su novia, era bastante obvio para ella. Siempre hacía lo mismo.

• • •

El tiempo fue pasando y todos se divertían, a excepción de ella. Izumi no dejaba de abrazar a Sesshomaru, besarlo o interrumpir sus conversaciones con ella, era tan frustrante y doloroso. No soportaba ver al chico que quería ser besado por otra.

Su animo estaba decayendo y tenía que aguantar para no levantar sospechas. Hasta que llegó el punto en el que ya no pudo mas y se levantó de la mesa captando la atención de todos.

—No me siento muy bien, creo que es mejor que regrese al dormitorio—. Explicó al ver la confusión se sus amigos.

—¿Estas segura? Apenas son las diez—. Preguntó Sango a la azabache.  
—Sí, es lo mejor—. Contestó dispuesta a marcharse. Dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida, pero la voz del peli plata la detuvo.

—Si no te sientes bien, no es bueno que te vayas sola—. Expuso poniéndose de pie—. Te acompañare al dormitorio—. Informó dispuesto a acercarse a ella para acompañarla.

—Estoy segura de que ella puede irse sola—. Izumi se apresuro a interrumpir. El albino parecía fastidiado por la intromisión de su novia, ya que la miro con fastidio.

—Tiene razón—. Concedió Kagome antes de que él pudiera decir algo—. Estaré bien.

Dicho eso se marcho del local directo a su habitación.

• • •

Apenas cerro la puerta del dormitorio, dejo que las lágrimas brotaran. Se sentía como una tonta... El ruido de la puerta siendo abierta interrumpió su llanto. Rápidamente se seco las lagrimas y volteo para encontrarse con Ayame que la observaba desde la puerta.

—Ya no sufras por él—. Dijo la pelirroja acercándose—. No lo vale.

Kagome se quedo de piedra al escuchar sus palabras, ¿tan obvia era?

—Yo no sé... —. Trato de negarlo, pero su compañera ni siquiera la dejo concluir la frase.

—No trates de negarlo—. Le advirtió seriamente—. He visto como lo miras—. Comentó suavizando su tono.

Sin tratar de negarlo mas, la azabache volvió a darle paso a sus lagrimas. Ayame al ver aquello, la acerco a ella y dejo que llorara en su hombro.

Le dolía mucho verlo con esa chica, demasiado... Estaba cansada de tener que aparentar normalidad cuando todo eso la lastimaba, ya no quería sentirse tonta por no ser correspondida, ya no quería estar enamorada de él.

—Ya no quiero sentir esto—. Sollozo llevando una mano a su pecho—. Ya no quiero.

Ayame se sentía mal por verla de aquella forma, si bien no eran las mejores amigas, la azabache le agradaba, era una chica muy dulce y no se merecía aquello. Lastima que Sesshomaru no lo notara y estuviera con esa arpía. La observó toda la noche y se dio cuenta de que claramente tiene algo contra Kagome.

—Entonces ya no lo hagas—. Le respondió en un murmullo sin saber que otra cosa decir. Para asuntos del Corazón, ella no era la persona indicada.

—Eso quiero, pero no es tan facil—. Comenzó a explicar la azabache componiéndose un poco—. No sé de que forma sacar todos estos sentimientos—. Expresó preocupada—. Y decírselo no es opción.

Imaginó lo que podía pasar si abría la boca y la visión no le gusto para nada. No estaba dispuesta a arruinarlo todo.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que la voz de Ayame irrumpió en el silencio.

—Tengo una idea—. Avisó captando de inmediato la atención de Kagome—. ¿por qué no le escribes una canción? —. Sugirió con una pequeña sonrisa—. Siempre has dicho que la música es tu mayor forma de expresión, entonces úsala. Podrás decir todo lo que sientes y liberarte y él nunca sabrá.

Contempló la idea y no le pareció mala. Amaba la música y escribir canciones no representaba un reto para ella. Con la canción podría sacar todo y poder seguir adelante, en otras palabras esa sería su despedida, estaba consiente de ello y lo aceptaba.

La azabache asintió en dirección a Ayame aceptando la idea y esa misma noche se puso manos a la obra.

• • •

Ese fin de semana trabajo sin parar en su canción hasta que por fin la termino. Durante ese tiempo, el peli plata la había buscado, pero ella siempre ponía excusas para no estar cerca de él cosa que lo extraño y preocupo. Kagome decidió no ponerle mas atención a ese tema y esa mañana de lunes se fue a sus clases con normalidad.

Para las cuatro de la tarde, las clases ya habían concluido.

—Kagome, ¿vamos a almorzar? —. Le preguntó Ayame desde la puerta. Todos los demás ya habían abandonado el aula, solo quedaban ellas dos.

—Lo siento, no puedo—. Contestó algo apenada—. Tengo algo que hacer—. Le informó mirando el piano que había en el aula.

La pelirroja pareció entender, pues no insistió más. En cambio se despidió de ella con la mano y salió de ahí.

Se acercó al hermoso piano negro que estaba a unos pasos de ella y se sentó en el banco frente a él. Descolgó su mochila del hombro y sacó unas partituras que enseguida posicionó al frente. Se sentía nerviosa, ya que sería la primera vez que cantaría la canción. Sabía que después de eso sería todo...

El recuerdo de Sesshomaru llegó a su mente haciéndola dudar sobre su decisión, pero volvió a convencerse cuando a su recuerdo se coló Izumi. Apartó las imágenes de su mente, se aseguro que no hubiera nadie y con algo de nerviosismo comenzó a tocar las primeras notas.

• • •

Sesshomaru caminaba por los pasillo buscando a la azabache. Esos últimos días había estado rara desde aquella noche en el bar. Temía que estuviera enojada con él por algo que hizo o la actitud de Izumi. Se enojo al pensar en la que era su novia, ya no la soportaba.

La chica era bonita, pero insoportable, además odiaba como trataba a la azabache. Al principió pensó que sería buena idea salir con Izumi, le gustaba un poco y así tal vez podía olvidarse de la ojiazul, por que estaba enamorado de ella.

Kagome llamó su atención desde que la vio por primera vez, con sus hermosos ojos zafiro y su cara de confusión. Él nunca se considero un tipo romántico, pero aquella vez sus pensamientos no tomaron otra dirección. Se acercó a ella y le mostro el camino a su clase, durante todo el camino charlaron y se dio cuenta de que era una chica muy dulce. Así fue como todo comenzó, con cada día que pasaba se hicieron más unidos y sus sentimientos mas fuertes, pero había un problema, ella solo lo veía como un amigo y lo que menos quería era alejarse de ella, por eso se decidió a olvidarla, y comenzó a salir con Izumi, aunque a pesar de que llevaban varios meses juntos, no le había funcionado.

Kagome aun hacía latir su corazón cada vez que la veía o estaba cerca de ella. No podía olvidarla.

Se detuvo en medio del corredor dándose por vencido, ya no había nadie, todos se habían ido. No creía muy posible encontrar a la azabache en ese lugar, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse e ir a su dormitorio a buscarla, pero la melodía de un piano llamó su atención.

Se le hizo extraña tal cosa, por que se suponía que no había nadie. Movido por la curiosidad, Sesshomaru se fue guiando por la música al lugar donde provenía, conforme se acercaba escuchó la voz de una chica que cantaba.

La letra de esa canción por alguna razón se le hizo familiar. Llegó a la puerta de un aula, estaba cerrada, pero eso no le impidió abrirla un poco con cuidado para que la chica no lo notara. En canto lo hizo, la figura de la azabache que tanto buscaba se mostro sentada frente al piano interpretando aquella canción.

Jamás la había escuchado cantar, solo la había escuchado tocar. Tenía una voz preciosa. Decidió no interrumpirla y observarla desde la puerta. Conforme la canción avanzaba la realidad lo golpeó.

No se lo creía, no podía estar hablando de él, pero cada que pensaba eso, se golpeaba mentalmente. Era muy obvio que era sobre él, la canción describía perfecto todo lo que sucedía incluso su relación con Izumi, pero su confirmación llegó cuando escuchó su nombre salir de sus labios.

Kagome, su Kagome estaba enamorada de él y había sido un estúpido que solo la lastimó. Se maldijo y deseo haberlo sabido antes. No podía regresar el tiempo, pero podía dejar de desperdiciarlo.

Apenas termino de cantar, entró por completo al aula captando su atención y dejándola sorprendida. En su rostro pudo ver la vergüenza al haber sido descubierta.

—Sesshomaru—. Dijo su nombre en apenas un susurro. El peli plata haciendo caso omiso a su voz, se acerco a ella hasta quedar frente a frente.

Clavó su mirada en sus ojos y vio el temor reflejado. No tenía nada que tener...

Acercó su rostro al de la azabache que estaba por demás confundida e hizo lo que quiso hacer desde el principio, la besó.

Poder probar sus labios fue la gloria y no entendía por que no lo había hecho antes. Sin muchas ganas se separo de ella y en un murmullo respondió a su indirecta confesión.

—Yo siento lo mismo—. Al escuchar aquello la chica se sorprendió. No lo entendía, se suponía que estaba con Izumi.

—Pero, ¿Izumi?—.Preguntó ella dando a entender su confusión.

—Nunca debí iniciar una relación solo para olvidarte—. Dijo con arrepentimiento—. Pero ya no desperdiciaré el tiempo—. Confesó decidido y la volvió a besar.

Comenzaría a hacer las cosas bien, terminaría esa relación e iniciaría a recuperar el tiempo perdido.


End file.
